


Ночью ложится снег

by Yozhik



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Ночью ложится снег

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/gifts).



Снег засыпает горы, скрывает всё, что хочет скрыться, открывает путь легендам.  
Говорят, погибшие у Дан-но-Ура возвращаются раз в год, чтобы вновь сразиться. Говорят, кому-то из погибших при Хокудатэ не надо возвращаться, они всё ещё здесь, они живы, несмотря ни на что. Кого-то даже видели, и не раз. Мальчишку, кормящего птиц-тэнгу с руки. Хрупкую девушку в мужской одежде. Красавца-демона. Последних двух – обычно вместе.

 _Должно быть, друзья  
Боятся, что снег не растаял,  
Зайти не спешат._

Тидзуру никогда не замечала, что не оставляет следов на снегу; раньше – потому что не поверила бы в такое; теперь – потому что это для неё привычно. Не оставлять следов, не замечать холода, не думать об очередной предсказанной буре.  
Она нервно теребит в руках платок, улыбается – ей тоже не по душе мирно играть в слова, когда столько всего происходит. Хиджиката ловит её взгляд, накрывает её руку своей. Думает, но не говорит: ждать – самое трудное.  
В предсказания он не верит, что ему чьи-то видения. Верит он только в то, что видел и знает сам. Знает, что они живы – и это не случайно. Знает, что вчера кто-то оставил у алтаря демонов Хоккайдо два меча – как оставляют для местных богов цветы и плоды – и это тоже знак. Или намёк, - думает он, разворачивает доставшийся ему листок, и, не задумываясь, заканчивает стихотворение.

 _А слива у хижины горной  
Белеет не снегом – цветами!_

Тидзуру прячет лицо у него на груди, снежинки в её волосах – что лепестки.  
\- Скоро весна, - говорит Хиджиката, и про себя добавляет: уже, только мы ещё этого не заметили.


End file.
